Adikku
by Tifasyalilali
Summary: Aku sangat sayang sama adikku, bagaimana dengan kalian? RnR yaa.. Warning : Typo


Dengan rasa malas dan ngantuk kubuka mataku. Kakiku kuturunkan dari ranjang kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman ini.

Tadinya aku mau langsung mandi, tapi terdengar suara gemuruh dari lantai bawah.

"sepertinya papa dan mama berantem lagi," pikirku.

Memang, hubungan papa dan mama sudah tak baik lagi. Bagiku, mendingan cerai saja, dan aku akan memilih mama.

Aku mencoba turun ke lantai satu dengan rasa gugup campur takut.

"ada apa ma? Pa? aku tadi mendengar suara gemuruh dari atas, berantem ya?," ucap ku bertanya.

"kamu akan mempunyai adik! Mama dan papa tidak berantem! Tapi bahagia! Dasar _negative thinking," _jawab mama.

Aku kaget mendengarnya, aku kira mama dan papa berantem seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata ada kabar baik! Akhirnya nanti aku tidak akan menjadi anak tunggal lagi.

Bayinya cewek atau cewek,ya? Aku harap bayinya cewek agar bisa main denganku lebih akrab.

Kata mama dan papa, kalau bayinya cewek, namanya Vinda. Kalau bayinya cowok namanya Davi.

Mungkin Vinda atau Davi diambil dari Vindavi kali, ya? (PS: maaf bagi yang gak ngerti)

Sembilan bulan kemudian, bayinya sudah lahir!

Dan serunya lagi, bayinya cewek! Hore! Doaku terkabul!

Sedangkan mama, yang capek habis melahirkan, hanya tepar berbaring.

Duh, tapi si Vinda ini bandel banget! Apa memang semua bayi itu bandel ya? Atau mungkin dia lebih special dibanding bayi-bayi lain. Sepertinya Vinda ini pintar.

Cobadeh aku tes kepintarannya. Kutaruh permen di sebelah kanannya, dan kutaruh jarum di sebelah kirinya. Manakah yang akan dia ambil?

Astagojiiim! BEGO BEGO BEGO! Dia ambil jarum! Mampusnih tangannya berdarah dan dia nangis terbirit-birit kesakitan.

Akhirnya aku dimarahi.

Kupikir, adikku ini memang benar-benar pintar seperti yang aku bayangkan.. kupikir dia itu special.

Kadang-kadang bayi ini bikin aku sial, nih!

Sekarang, adikku Vinda terserang panas dengan suhu 39 derajat celcius. Duh panasnya tinggi sekali. Kenapa ya?

Saat dicek kedokter, ternyata Vinda teerserang DBD. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga ibu. Sedangkan ayah, lagi ada urusan diluar kota.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu karena aku tahu DBD bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Aku lihat, sepertinya Vinda merasa kesakitan.

Hari ini hari keempat Vinda terserang sakit DBD. Dan inilah masa kritisnya.

Dokter dan yang lain buru-buru membantu.

Sekarang panasnya 40 derjat celcius.

Namun untungnya, Vinda bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Akhirnya setelah Vinda sembuh Vinda langsung diantar pulang ke rumah.

Jujur, ntah kenapa setelah dia sakit, aku lebih sayang padanya. Ntah kenapa atau memang rasa KEKAKAKan aku bertambah.

TOK!TOK!TOK! ada yang menggedor pintu dari luar. Suaranya keras sekali hingga membuatku pening. 'dasar nggak sabaran,' pikirku.

Ternyata, pas pintu dibuka… itu papa! Weleeh.. aku udah ngeledek papaku sendiri. Sorry deh paa.

"kenapa! Katanya Vinda DBD, ya?," Tanya papa dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ih, papa ketinggalan zaman! Vinda udah sembuh tahuu!," ujarku. Papa menghembuskan nafas sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatapku. Aku hanya tertawa cengengesan.

Lelah ikut mengurus adik, aku langsung tidur di kasurku yang empuk itu.

Lima tahun kemudian, Vinda makin gede saja. Sedangkan aku sudah lima belas tahun. Maklum, beda SEPULUH tahun.

Saat aku lagi tidur siang, aku mendengar suara yang keras lagi. GUBRAK!

Saat kulihat ke lantai bawah, ada Vinda yang tergeletak di lantai satu. Sepertinya dia jatuh dari lantai dua. Duh, gimana ini! Aku segera teriak-teriak minta tolong.

"MA!MA!MA!," teriakku.

"ada apa? Eeekh! Vinda kenapa?," Tanya mama menghampiriku.

"tak tahu ma, aku lagi tidur siang tiba-tiba denger suara kenceng, gitu aja!," jawabku tidak tahu-menahu.

Lagi-lagi papa kerja. Tidak tahu lagi tentang kejadian yang ditimpa Vinda.

Akhirnya aku dan ibu membopong Vinda dengan mobil ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Akhirnya Vinda langsung dibawa ke UGD. Dokter langsung memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Vinda.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dokter keluar ruangan.

"bu, anak ibu akan lumpuh total," ucap dokter. Mama kaget.

Akupun lebih kaget. Mataku terbelak dan tiba-tiba semua pandangan menjadi gelap.

Aku pingsan.

Bangun-bangun, aku ada di kasur rumah sakit.

Saat aku terbangun ingin melihat Vinda, ibu tidak memprbolehkan aku. Aku disuruh istirahat saja.

Beberapa lama kemudian, nenek datang menjemputku. Ibu menyuruhku menginap di rumah nenek.

Seminggu kemudian, aku diberitahu ibu Vinda akan dioperasi agar tidak lumpuh total. Sebenarnya aku takut mendengar Vinda opersai. Karena hasilnya ada dua, maupun sembuh atau malah terjadi kematian.

Tak lama kemudian, mama mengabariku lewat handphone.

"nak..," ucap mama terisak-isak.

"ada apa, ma?," tanyaku.

"adikmu…," ucap mama.

"ya, adek kenapa, ma?,"tanyaku khawatir.

"operasinya…," kata mama terputus-putus.

"kenapa sih, ma?," aku makin penasaran saja.

"OPERASINYA BERHASIL!," kata mama.

"hahh! Beneran nih, ma?," tanyaku agak tidak percaya.

"benar!cepat kamu pergi ke rumah sakit!," ucap mama menyuhku.

Dirumah sakit, aku langsung memeluk mama dan meliha Vinda. Efek bius masih ada, jadi dia masih tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mencium kening Vinda. Dan tiba-tiba Vinda terbangun.

"kak?," ucapnya dengan suara kecil nan lembut.

Aku menitikkan air mata sederas-derasnya dan memeluknya. Aku tak dapat membendung lagi air mataku.

Aku akan lebih menyayangi adikku, Vinda. Aku takkan membiarkannya terluka seperti ini lagi.

Aku sayang adikku, bagaimana dengan anda?


End file.
